The field of the invention is containers for granulated solids and the invention relates more particularly to containers capable of pouring a measured amount of a granulated solid each time the container is poured.
A container having partitions capable of causing a measured amount of a particulated solid to be poured from the container is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,576. Such container has two shortcomings. The first is that when the container is less than about one-third full, the measuring ability of the container is inaccurate and ineffective. Secondly, the first pour from such container creates a substantial overpour in that the pouring channel becomes filled as the container is shipped and moved about and, thus, the granulated solid in the pouring channel is greater than the desired measured amount.